E o Tempo Persiste Fluindo
by Priscy-Lockheart
Summary: Eles libertaram a lua, mas a lua simplesmente esqueceu deles. Enquanto lida com isto, Kristofor cuida de sua amada Serafima. Estou cega ou não tem Kristofor e Serafima na seleção de personagens? O.õ


_Espero que vocês gostem dessa. É a primeira vê que uso tão poucas falas em uma história _" Espero que eles não estejam OOC, porque nunca joguei Infinite____._. __(fui obrigada a me guiar por trailers, reviews e informações diversas._

**---**

**E o Tempo Persiste Fluindo...**

**E**ntrou no quarto. O silêncio ainda era demasiado, apesar da cadeira de balanço, que agora fazia ruídos baixos ao ir para trás. Já fazia mais de três anos que a jornada terminara. Tudo ao redor mudava; as estações passavam; e o tempo fluía... Não para Kristofor. Para ele o tempo parara após aquela jornada. Mesmo com cartas dos companheiros que relatavam as mais diversas coisas; mesmo com alguns convites que apareciam junto a elas; mesmo com o sol que nascia e se punha num ciclo infinito. Todo o calor que preenchia seu coração ao ler as cartas se esvaía ao simplesmente pensar em relatar os fatos à sua amada Serafima. A vida não era a mesma sem a voz dela. Ela estava dormindo. Um sono sereno, amável... Interminável.

Ele suspirou e fechou a porta, logo buscando uma cadeira para sentar ao lado dela:

-Veja, querida. – Chamou Kristofor, tocando-lhe a mão. – Recebemos uma carta da Aya desta vez. – Ele fez uma longa pausa, como se esperasse uma resposta. Continuou após um tempo. – Ela diz que tudo está bem com Capell e ela agora. Ela diz aqui que está com saudade dos tempos em que viajávamos todos juntos, apesar da paz atual. Olhe! – Mostrou-lhe a carta mantendo o dedo abaixo desta linha, como se quisesse que Serafima lesse. Manteve esta assim por um tempo, então guardou a carta e pegou outra. – Esta coitadinha aqui ficou um bom tempo abandonada. O próprio Capell escreveu alguns dias depois de voltar. Oh, olhe... Um convite! – Ele pegou um pequeno papelzinho do envelope e o colocou perto da mão dela, para então ler em voz alta:

"_A jornada terminou,_

_O tempo passou,_

_Mas nós continuamos amigos._

_Por isto, Aya e eu resolvemos_

_fazer um encontro para_

_relembrarmos os velhos tempos."_

-Veja só o que está escrito atrás: "Para nossos amados amigos, Kristofor e Serafima.". Eles nos querem bem, não? – Olhou para ela. – Ora, veja... Você está sorrindo por causa disso... Que tolice, você está sempre sorrindo. – E depois para fora da janela. – O sol já está indo repousar, então... Melhor preparar cobertores. – Mais uma pausa. – Quer dormir na cama hoje? Já está sentada aí há muito tempo. ...Você realmente gosta do céu, não? Então vou deixar você nas mãos dele. – Kristofor levantou, beijou a testa da amada e guardou a cadeira. – Sabe, Serafima? Eu fico me perguntando... Será que você ouve o que eu digo? Será que algum dia você vai acordar? É doloroso pensar no pior, mas parece que ele realmente gosta da minha cabeça, então... Serafima... Se você pode me ouvir... – Rapidamente foi até a cadeira e ajoelhou-se frente à amada, segurando a mão dela entre as suas. – Então... Envie um sinal. Se mova, abra os olhos, faça a janela abrir com o vento... Qualquer coisa. Eu só quero saber se você está bem. Quanta tolice, veja só o seu sorriso... – Lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos olhos dele. – Sabe... É difícil ver a vida dos outros seguindo. Rico e Rucha já devem estar bem crescidinhos agora... Todos mudaram de algum modo, mesmo os que pensávamos que não mudariam nunca. Eu sinto um pouco de inveja... – Sorriu tristemente. – Perdão. Já devo estar te aborrecendo com tanto falatório. Onde eu estava mesmo...? Oh, sim! O cobertor. – Saiu.

Era assim todos os dias. Kristofor acordava, ia até o quarto para dar bom-dia à Serafima e guardar o cobertor. Tomava o café da manhã e ia ver se alguma carta havia chegado. Ele lia em voz alta para a amada e, quando chegava a noite, limpava o rosto dela com um pano úmido e buscava um cobertor. Depois saía, desejando-lhe boa noite, apenas para acordar no outro dia e começar tudo mais uma vez. Kristofor não se irritava com essa rotina. Gostava de cuidar dela assim. Sentia como se o seu maior desejo se realizasse: vê-la feliz. De fato, ela sempre sorria, mas Kristofor conseguia sentir como se isso fosse mais do que uma expressão facial. Ela não sorria por causa de um sonho, mas por causa de todos. Talvez Serafima estivesse lembrando-se do passado, talvez o ouvindo... Quanta tolice ter medo de ela dormir para sempre! Mesmo assim, não parecia justo. Leonid prendera a lua, eles a libertaram e a lua os abandonara. Ela nunca mais voltaria a dar poder para aquele povo. Kristofor pegou-se pensando em se ele tinha feito o certo salvando a lua. Obviamente sim! No que estava pensando?! Serafima e os outros deram tudo de si para salvar a lua e ele ficava por aí, se arrependendo? As coisas estariam bem piores se eles não o tivessem feito! Enquanto tentava tirar esses pensamentos ridículos e egoístas da cabeça, ouviu um barulho estranho do quarto de Serafima. Teria ela se machucado? Ele correu para o quarto imediatamente. Abriu a porta. Por um momento pensou ter visto alguém na janela. Esfregou os olhos enquanto tentava conter os fortes batimentos do coração. Serafima, ela... Continuava na cadeira de balanço. Calma, quieta, mesma respiração. Mãos postas do mesmo jeito. Ao seu lado, um livro caído.

-Oh, então era esse o fantasma... – Kristofor adiantou-se e colocou-o de volta na prateleira. Seu coração pareceu parar por um momento, para depois voltar ao normal. Ele odiava quando isso acontecia. Até nem sabia mais porque sempre pensava que Serafima fosse acordar. Uma voz conhecida preencheu seus ouvidos, mostrando-lhe a resposta para sua pergunta:

-Não chore... – Era Serafima quem falava. Sua voz era fraca, porém doce. Ah, como Kristofor sentiu falta daquela doçura!

-Não estou chorando. – Disse enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas. Kristofor se virou e viu a amada o observando da cadeira de balanço. Ajoelhou-se frente a ela e segurou uma de suas mãos. – Teve bons sonhos?

-Sim.

-Sobre o que sonhou?

-Eu sonhei sobre... O quão linda a lua é quando ela está livre... E quando nós estamos sendo cuidados por quem amamos.

Aquela resposta bastava. Todo o sofrimento pareceu esvair-se e dar lugar a felicidade e comoção tão grandes que era impossível contê-las. Kristofor sorriu enquanto as lágrimas escorriam e disse:

-Bem vinda de volta.


End file.
